Bitten
by anime freak 3D2Y
Summary: A shadowy figure comes up to Luffy's bedroom in the night. Nami saw this figure go up to his room. within minutes of entering the figure fleed leaving Luffy screaming in agony. Luffy is now a monster which they are all worried on how to get him back. Also to find this mystery person in between. LuNa 3D2Y time skip


AN: thx to all those who read and reviewed my story soaked. That was my first one piece story. I'm in love with one piece. Especially with the LuNa pairing. Hopefully I'll do a better job of writng(already **cked up :p) this story.

All rights deserved to the human incarnation of GOD Eiichiro Oda. Enjoy!

Waves shook the ship as the heavens crashed and the gods boisterous cry. Everyone had a hard time getting sleep but they managed to. Everyone except for Nami. Nami was in her room doing everything she could to get to sleep. She made warm milk from a heat dial, counted backwards from one hundred, she even listened to some crappy lullaby's from a tone dial. Nami turned over groaning and looked at her clock. It read '2:00 a.m.' she groaned louder and decided to get up. She rolled out of bed and stood. When all of a sudden Nami heard thunder crash and jumped into her bed and pulled the sheets tightly over herself. Nami never told anyone that she was afraid of lighting and thunder. She put on a strong front to make the crew not worry. Why do you think when there is a storm she is in her room doing maps. Nami blushed at herself for acting like a little girl. She got up out of bed again. 'might try drawing some maps' Nami thought as she got dressed and put on a impermeable(check my spanish!) and headed towards the observation room. She got about half way there when she saw a shadowy figure turn the corner towards Luffy's room. Curiosity got the best of her as she headed off after it. She slowed at the corner and took a peek only to see a figure of a woman kneeling and picking at Luffy's door she eventually succeeded and opened the door quietly and snuck in. Nami just stood there wondering if what she was seeing really happened. A few minutes passed. Then there was a loud scream witch sounded like Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she ran towards his room. As she was getting closer the door burst open and a woman came out. She looked at her and hissed loudly as fangs protruded from her mouth. She then ran to the side of the ship and jumped. Nami knew with the storm thats here the waves will swallow her. She turned away from the point where the pale woman jumped off and proceeded into Luffy's room. Luffy was on the ground holding his neck and screaming in pain. Nami rushed over to him and slid on her knees the rest of the way. Luffy looked at her and Nami noticed that his eyes were a larger golden color. Luffy flinched in pain as Nami got a look of the rest of him. Nami noticed that Luffy was changing. His body grew larger as his fangs and claws started to protrude. Just as this was going on the rest of the crew arrived and watched in surprise and horror.

"Nami! Everyone! Run away!" Luffy yelled as his eyes turned completely gold. His mouth and nose grew till it looked like a jaw of a wolf. Luffy threw Nami to the wall as his eyes turned completely gold and the screaming stopped. The crew looked on with fear as this giant monstrosity which was Luffy looked down at them. He soon turned and lept through a wall. The crew ran to the hole, besides Robin and Zoro. The latter ran up to Nami against the wall and looked at her. Zoro was the first to speak.

"Nami. . .what happened to Luffy?" Zoro asked as he looked through the hole in the wall.

"I. . .I don't know" She said as she looked on with extreme fear. Zoro looked at her uneasy but let it slide. Robin looked through the hole in the wall with knowing eyes.

'It can't be. Those only exist in myths" Robin thought to herself as she turned from Nami and looked out the hole with questioning eyes.

AN: hows that for a quick first chapter. Everyone should have figured out what Luffy has become. And if not, god help you. Ciao ciao!


End file.
